KOSAE: the Kataang week 08
by BlackRose108
Summary: Complete--A collection of Oneshots based off the topics of the August 08 Kataang week--7. Comatose: Katara doesn't want to go back to square one with Aang, so she tries to nip this issue in the bud. Last installment.
1. Singing in the Rain

**So, I decided to make all my Kataang week fanfics into an oneshot collection. I used the name KOSAE just because I thought it would bring back old memories, and I'm still debating on whether I'm going to start back up my original KOSAE so if you have an opinion on it let me know. **

**Anyway, this is just a very cliché look on Aang and Katara's first date and as most of my recent oneshots have been this can be related to my semi-popular fic "Fire War Renaissance". As I mentioned in the story Aang and Katara's date didn't go as planned so I thought I'd elaborate on it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**Today's Kataang week topic is: Umbrella **

Singing in the Rain

It was all going so well, they were finally going to kiss for the second time in their relationship their first real kiss as an official couple and then _this _happened

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was in front of the tea shop where they would meet for their first date. Is was an odd, expected thing for both of them in a way. Katara wasn't even thoroughly surprised when Aang suddenly asked her: "You know we have been dating for a few days, maybe we should go on a formal date, you know?"

She had even brought a new dress for the occasion and everything; as did Aang. Teo had ship a whole bunch of Air nomad clothes of different styles for different occasions from the Northern Air Temple so he was pretty much covered for everything, plus he felt no need to hide his nationality; actually for the first time he was truly proud to be the air bending Avatar.

"So this date," Sokka started, Zuko standing right behind him. They had decided to walk Aang to the tea shop from their apartment to meet Katara. "I know you're nervous."

"H-how can to tell?" Aang asked, his shivers blending in as he spoke.

"Well, first of all I think that rose you have has suffered enough," Zuko added; referring to the bouquet of roses he had got for Katara in which he had already murdered one of them unconsciously in his attempts to squeeze something to ease his pain. He had never been so nervous in his life—he swore his stomach didn't have this many butterflies even before he fought the fire lord—despite Sokka and Zuko saying it wasn't as bad as he thought. But as he approached the teas shop he felt as if he were going to faint from his light headed feeling.

"Easy there lover boy," Sokka urged when he almost _did _faint right on the stairs to the balcony. "Don't be doing that the whole date okay, Katara doesn't have my reflexes you know." Aang just gave him a silent thank you and exhaled deeply.

"Okay," he breathed. 'I can do this, we're already dating so I have nothing to lose but…………. _everything_!" he dropped down to his knees and looked intently at the ground.

"Okay Aang that's enough, it's not as much of a huge, scary deal as you think!" Zuko yelled picking Aang up.

"So you're nervous too?" a softer, more feminine voice spoke and all three heads shot up only to see that it was Katara; sporting her new dress and hairdo of a more loosely done braid.

Aang's mouth dropped.

"How much did you hear?" Zuko asked, for Aang who, at the moment, was speechless.

"Long enough," she responded simply and walked up to her boyfriend; placing a light finger on his chin so he could stare up at her. "You look great you know," she whispered and kissed his nose gently. That was about all they had been doing for the past couple days just kissing each other lightly on random facial parts—nose, eyelids, cheek, temples—but oddly they hadn't kissed on the mouth since their fateful kiss that evening on the balcony. They almost did that same night when they were going off to bed but fearfully back out of it and just hugged instead. They were both scared, that was a given, as if the others lips were something holy and untouchable.

"And you look…..," he began salivating lightly when he opened his mouth but no more words came out and Katara just wiped it off quickly with her sleeve (she really didn't mind).

"Should I take that as a complement?" She giggled and he nodded slowly. In the background, though, Sokka and Zuko were trying not to snicker at the touching moment before them, but they did hush and vacate when Katara shot them a murder glance before turning her and Aang to go down the stairs.

"Oh, I got theses for you." Aang said rather quickly and handed them to her, his head bowed and his arms outstretched.

"Aang, I would ask how did you know I like roses but I kind of told you that the first time I saw one of these." She smiled in remembrance of the very first time she even saw a rose.

It was a cold winter day and the last of the roses were about to wither away when she saw one. She immediately fell in love with it and Aang told her all about the strange flower. Now that she thought back after he handed her the rose the first time it was the very first time she had ever seen him blush at her.

"So what are you thinking about?" Aang asked as she nuzzled against her flowers for the thousandth time.

"How much I love you," she answered simply and then placed her flowers at her side for the moment. Aang just smiled and wrapped his around her waist; pulling her closer. Of course being the Avatar and Lady Katara they got plenty of looks and since they were being so close in a public company they received an extra wave of eyes.

"I feel like a fish in a tank," Katara snickered and leaned her head on the air bender's shoulder while he just snuggled her in further—more eyes flowing them.

"No doubt," he agreed.

So far the date was going pretty well, they went to some local shops before heading to their main event: an outdoor picnic and concert so they were just passing the time as was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After about a good hour of shopping around—well, Katara did most of the shopping while Aang just humbly offered to pay for it all—they decided to just find a nice spot to be alone for a while before the picnic started.

"Just to think how many couples like to find some time alone," Aang commented when he and Katara ran into a few couples with a similar idea.

"Yeah, but I don't think there are that many first dates tonight, at least not by the way they were kissing." She was rather interested in the way those couples were reacting to each other and she found it a little disturbing that she would actually stare and take notes if she could. She had such little experience in kissing she was desperate. How long could she go on instincts anyway?

"Here's a spot Katara." Aang called and reported to a small ending to the park area with an old tree right by the back of the building before them. He patted the hard bark and Katara gently smoothed her dress and sat beside her boyfriend happily. She was still wrapping the idea in her head that she was actually dating the Avatar of all people, of course she couldn't imagine dating anyone else, it was just such an honor that she couldn't help but smile a goofy grin about.

"Why so chipper?" Aang smirked when he saw the wide grin plastered on her face.

"Oh…. just getting used to something." Aang smiled in realization of the fact that everything she was saying that day brought back so many early memories of them two. His most recent memory, though, was of right after they left Aunt Wu's village and Katara began to give him a slightly different look. One moment in particular happened to be when he gave her the reigns to steer Appa and their hands touched briefly but she wouldn't let go of his hand for a moment and just stared at him longingly. This of course made him even more confused so he asked why she was staring.

"I'm just getting used to something," She answered in the manner she just had and it made Aang wonder if by then she had already considered feelings for him that early in their knowing each other?

"Today is such a beautiful day isn't it?" Katara asked; snapping Aang out of his thoughts so he met her beautiful eyes instead.

"Yeah," Aang replied stupidly. That was the oldest line in the book but now he knew why it was so easy to say that when it was Katara he was starring at. "So do you like our date so far?" Aang asked to get the line out of the air. Katara just turned towards him and stared at him a good long while.

"I'm happy to spend any time with you Aang," she continued when he didn't look satisfied enough. "But yes, this is the best date I've been on with you."

"Well since when have you been on a date with me Katara we've only been together for a few days?" As many memories as he was having that day at the moment he was drawing a blank.

"The penguin sledding," she responded in length almost giggling to herself in remembering how young and innocent they were not even a year ago.

"If I'd known that I was considered a date I would've made my move then." He beamed a sly smile over at her and grabbed her hand.

"That early?" she asked.

"That early." They looked around for a moment before Katara spoke.

"You know, since this is a date and all…." She trailed off leaning towards him; both of them blushing heavily. Without even finishing her sentence Aang knew that Katara was suggesting they kiss for the second time since they became a couple but he had to admit he was a bit nervous. Unlike their last kiss this one was planned they both knew it was going to happen right then and there, still, though, he pressed forward; her warm breath against his face reassuring him.

"Was that a rain drop?" Katara questioned in a whisper when she and Aang were only centimeters away from their kiss only to have it stopped by a cool drop of water hitting Katara's forehead. Aang sighed and pulled away to look up at the gray sky to see that it was in fact raining, very lightly at the moment, but still raining.

"Aw, I guess it is." She sighed. "I suppose we should fine some-" he stopped dead in tracks at his pulling Katara up to her feet and to a place with a solid roof. His logic caught on to him at the fact that how was he supposed to finish his date with Katara if they couldn't go outside? The outdoor picnic and concert.

"What's wrong Aang?"

"Our date it's…..the outdoor concert and the…..now we can't…"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it it's just a light drizzle." To emphasize her point she stuck her hand out of the rim to the shop they were standing under and pulled it back immediately when a streak of lightning lit up the sky.

"A light drizzle Katara?" Aang asked sarcastically as the rain picked up and gusted in the wind.

"Well I'm sure it'll blow over." Katara added happily.

"Oh, you mean this storm?" the shop owner jumped in the conversation, as he closed up his shop. I heard from one of the cities meteorologist that this storm was supposed to give in early tomorrow morning. I guess my shops getting no business today." He said as they looked out to see everyone scurrying to their homes.

"Tomorrow morning?" Katara repeated and look over at her heartbroken boyfriend.

"I guess we should head back too, there's no way that concert is still going on today."

"Actually I heard it is, this is their last day here and they don't want to cancel." The shop owner added on last time before boarding down his customer window.

"You see Aang, we can still go."

"But whose going to want to go to a concert in the rain, we'll get soaked and probably sick." Katara rolled her eyes, obviously Aang was bent on a pessimistic look on the matter for now so she instructed him to wait for her there and she treaded the storm—using her water bending not to get wet of course.

Aang sighed. It was all going so well, they were finally going to kiss for the second time in their relationship their first real kiss as an official couple and then _this _happened.

When she returned she had an orange umbrella in hand opening it up and placing her hand out towards him.

"Umbrella for two?" she asked with a smile and it wasn't too long before Aang mirrored it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang still wasn't thrilled with the idea of watching a concert in the rain but when he looked over at Katara he knew it was worth it for her smile beamed of love towards him.

"See? This isn't so bad isn't it?" Katara asked Aang a while later. They weren't the only couple with the idea of sharing an umbrella but there weren't many people there, giving them a sense of privacy.

"No, not at all." Aang sighed contently and wrapped an arm around her waist once again. "I'm just glad our first date wasn't a complete disaster." Aang had to admit he didn't expect things to go this smoothly in this adversity but he wasn't complaining; especially when he got a few moments to look into her eyes.

"Aang," Katara whispered. He just leaned into her further to indicate that he wanted to know whatever she was going to tell him. "Do you know what would make this date really memorable?" Aang shrugged with a blushing smile. He knew very well what she was suggesting but it never hurt to tease her some.

She grabbed his chin and pulled him a little more closer the sweet taste of her breath driving him nearly insane that he closed the distance between them without a moment's hesitation.

Her lips were soft and needing when they pressed against his urgently. They were both well aware of the looks they were getting by all the remaining concert attendants when they saw the Avatar kissing Lady Katara in such a manner but they paid no heed. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the other person's lips.

"Okay, now it's perfect." Katara concluded before diving back in to his sweet kiss. The wind picked up, spraying them slightly but it was just what made the kiss more chilling.

Especially when Aang let go of the umbrella to get a better taste.

**So, yeah, Pointless fluff—I've been doing a lot of that lately—this isn't one of my favorites but it'll do. I suppose this topic fits since it's rainy over where I live due to the hurricane, oh well, at least the power didn't the go out….yet. **

**Happy Kataang Week! Don't forget to review! **


	2. Mastered

**Yeah so basically this is the next installment to my Kataangy week….ness. I wanted to do something different from what everyone else was doing—since with all the same prompts floating around it'd be kind of boring to read the same thing over and over……and over so I hope this is slightly different than the norm. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**Today's Kataang week topic is: Smoke and Mirrors **

Mastered

It was the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced, being trapped in that tiny earth tent and gasping for air. Why him? Why was he, a twelve year old boy, forced to be at the dying mercy of an all might lord?

_Katara….._

He knew that she would pop into his mind eventually, guessing it would be at sometime like this, and it was the only thought that made him keep his stance strait even in the scolding heat of the rock cover.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He didn't really remember much from then on, like a still fog, or smoke covering his mind but all he knew was that, somehow, he was being pushed forcefully out of the earth sphere he was shielding himself with and was jammed into a rock…right against his back. He couldn't even describe the severe pain he felt as he fell from the spot into the pile of rocks that was once his safe haven.

But it was that moment he felt it, the pain that redistributed through his body ran on a new course of absolute power. He knew it was the Avatar state—there was no doubt about it—but it was at that moment he couldn't help but wonder why it was he could never come to true control over it.

It was as if a dark mask had covered his body and mind smoking it over in a rage that gave his hands an urge to kill. It almost scared him in a way unfamiliar. Sure, he had a slight trepidation of this state of his but right then, when he was feeling so powerful and the split of his mind to bend all four elements was utterly alarming. He only could see a faint view of what he looked like from the back of his mind and it wasn't very admiring.

_For the people who love you watching you be in that much pain and rage is really scary…_

Katara's voice flooded back into his mind, her soft soothing voice calming him a bit but only to the true brink that he didn't take every open opportunity to waste Ozai right then and there. Taking another foggy look at himself he only saw the reflection of a scorned young boy forced to feel such great pain and rage and to use it to kill, the very thing that scared Katara away.

He wondered to himself about how she would feel right now if she saw him like this? He didn't even think she'd watch, she's probably look away in terror or sadness at the fact that he had somehow gotten himself into this situation again.

"Aang…" he heard in just a faint whisper as though at that very moment Katara was thinking about him.

"_It'll all be okay Aang, I'm here for you…..and I'm not going anywhere." _She had said that right after he came out of the Avatar state in the desert something similar to how she comforted him after the siege of the North was completed. He only wished he knew that somewhere Katara was waiting for him, there to comfort him when he was so controlled by his state's urge to kill it actually hurt.

"Katara," he cried to himself in that back of his mind. "Please, help me." To Aang when he arrived in the Avatar state his thoughts almost went into a different part of his body, his location taking the form of an empty purple room in which he floated solely, usually striving at the very hardest to break free from his lives prior.

"Aang," Katara voice called to him again, and his eyes snapped open from his hands which covered his face.

"Katara, please! I don't want to kill anyone; especially when I don't even have the choice. Please you're the only one who can bring me back…don't, don't abandon me." He screamed to the heavens of his prison, hoping that the still voice of his love heard his pleads.

"It's only when you don't rely on me anymore when you can truly master the Avatar state." Her voice returned, slightly more urgent.

"What do you mean rely on you?" Aang asked, he never thought of it but now that he was thinking back when in the Avatar state he always had a faint hope that Katara would come to his assistance.

"Every time you enter the Avatar state you wait for me Aang, and now that I'm not here you can't find the way to control. Let me go Aang."

"I-I can't Katara, I won't let you go….I love you too much."

"If you do love me like you say you do, then you'll understand. You'll understand that you have to stop relying on me, let your attachment on my abilities go, only then can you master it."

"I don't understand Katara. Why are you asking me to give you up? Don't you-" Something silenced him, as if she was putting a finger on his mouth gently.

"Many Avatar's have felt an attachment to something in hopes that it would bring them out of the Avatar state. They became attached to it and that was solely the purpose preventing them 

from gaining true control. Only when you let go of your reliability." Aang stared blankly in a dumbfounded manner. All this time, all this wasted time, he never had to give _her _up entirely just his reliability on her ability to take him out of the Avatar state. He could still love her, always love her.

"Let me go Aang."

He breathed; hearing her voice fade away as it finished.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this_

He felt her slowly exiting his mind, slowly his attachment to her abilities faded and he became one with his control. His vision slowly cleared, all the smoke and demons being chased away along with his fears. Aang came back to his state of mind finding that his voice was not his.

"Fire lord Ozai you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world, and now you shall pay the ultimate price!"

The last move his spirits made was taking the water, earth, and fire in a whirl that could only result in death.

"No!" He screamed before finally slipping out of purple abyss his mind had always set him in and back into his own control. He slowly let himself out of the Avatar state stopping this before he did something he would regret.

"No, I'm not going to end it this way,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ozai was defeated, his bending taken away and his attachment to Katara cleared. As his last line of duty he went into the Avatar state one last time, clearing his head and inhaling before feeling a douse of power surging within him as his arrows glowed brightly and just as easily faded. With his wrist movements the water obeyed his commands, depleting the fire.

He had finally done it. He had mastered the Avatar state.

No more smoke, no more mirrors.

**I guess I kind of had a different view on things with the whole "letting Katara go" theory, as you read, and it makes sense I suppose. The meaning to this topic "smoke and mirrors" was basically describing how Aang sees himself in the Avatar State….everyone loves a good metaphor right? Plus, Katara was sort of the voice of reason, but I actually had a plan that Roku kinda set up this, maybe he thought Aang would only listen to Katara at that point?**

**Review responses:**

**nutshak—thanks, I try to be different. And yeah Fay was here but it didn't hit my area as hard as it could've. Oh, and Mr. nutshak Fay huh?**

**wildimagination—Yeah, poor Aang but everyone knows he'd be sweating the whole thing anyway. **

**FFMMCLXIV—Nope, my power stayed, and I remember Charley, my power was out a good long while as well.**

**avatar209—I thought the whole "Katara taking notes" thing was appropriate since she's just as inexperienced as Aang is (which some people seem to down play). And I now dub you as a regular reviewer of mine. I honor your reviews avatar209!**

**SilverKyo—I get all my shipping week stuff from LiveJournal. Normally you can find them in the "AangxKatara" or "Avatar-Fans" communities. You can find them on my LJ page if you can't get to them yourself, though. **

**CptData—The couple never gets old to me either, I just love them so much because they can pretty much relate to anything. **

**XxFaithXxHopeXxLoveXx777—thank you and don't worry, Fay didn't hit my area too bad. **

**Xeaphon—Thank you**

**Argorok34—Well, thank you. And sorry that part scared you I didn't mean Aang was wearing as dress as well, sometimes I just don't catch those things even when proof reading. **

**Thanks for the reviews people. **


	3. Love Song

**I really like this one, when I saw the prompt I was just like "Yes!" so hopefully it showed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**Today's Kataang week topic is: Heartbeat **

Love Song

Katara had always marveled at how quickly Aang's heart beat could change in a moment's notice. They had been married for almost a year now and Aang had just come back from a two week business trip only to find the news that Katara was pregnant.

And it was then she noticed, when they kissed in excitement, how she could somehow feel Aang's heartbeat quickening. It was a gentle audible sensation rocking that sped and sped until it was impossible to ignore.

Thinking back she remembered the feeling the first time they had kissed during their first invasion. It was a rapid, nervous racking that pressed against her awkwardly, only to showcase how nervous he was for finally kissing her after all that time and right before his possible death to boot. She had sensed a similar feeling the second kiss they had shared, which she didn't really take the time to enjoy it like she wanted to, but she was pretty sure her heart was just as nervous as his was.

Only did his heart clam when they kissed, finally declaring their love, after the war in Ba Sing Si. Then it was a deep, soothing tattoo enough to merge with hers and lull them both into the calm tranquility only Aang could've created. There wasn't much to it, it was just perfect.

But apart from nervous and calmness Katara began to pick up another vibe from him when their kissing became more serious, more hungry. It thumped against his chest, and hers, showing her how excited he had become in the experience of their first during this ravenous exchange. They were both so young, so inexperienced and breathing so hard it actually could be considered sound pollution. She remembered how he would tell her how beautiful she was whenever they broke for breath, how he'd seduce her with his arousing breath, cradling her in his scolding, slender arms. His heart, though, was his was really got her just as excited as he was. Just as it pounded against his chest onto hers when they were so close it gave her a strange jolt of awareness of how much he truly loved her. Wasn't that enough to get her excited?

His excitement continued, even after they were married—which for some reason Katara thought their marriage would decrease the pounding—especially on their wedding night. The feeling of ecstasy and exhilaration that was emitted through almost the entire room was already making her head spin in a dangerously unconscious way, but his heart. His hideous and wonder heart hammering into her, it was too much. She never knew how the one thing she would ever want to hold could drive off her the brink.

"Aang," she breathed after he tackled her down in the heat of her pregnancy news and sucked on the sensitive parts of her neck.

"Huhm?" he mumbled with a groggy voice; she could tell his mind wasn't functioning properly at the moment, as it never was when they were doing _this_, but she pushed his chest a little to keep him at bay anyway. But with her hands on his chest like that—which was oddly bare which she guessed was her own doing—she felt it again.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked, his awareness returning, when Katara pulled her hands away and he went thumping on top of her.

"Your heart." She said simply and his eyes widened.

"Wha-what about my heart?" He asked once more; clutching his chest in fear.

"No, no your heart's fine it's just it drives me crazy."

"Oh, how so?" He rolled off her and placed a hand on her stomach while he propped his other arm up to rest on. He was pretty interested in this.

"Well, it's just that it's been beating out of control for a while now and it makes me…well you know." She was twiddling with her hair, a habit that came to her when she began wearing her hair down and stuck with her even almost three years later.

"Let me guess, you can't take it when my heart rams against your chest because it makes you get even more excited than you already were, but you never wanted to tell me because you like the feeling of it too much even thought it could be dangerous." He smirked over at his dumbfounded wife, her hand stopping mid-twiddle.

"Well, yes." She whispered, not meeting his eyes yet. "But how did you-"

"Yours does the same thing," he lifted her chin so she would look at him again and kissed her lightly. Even though it was a small peck it still left her breathless, though not too much to make her forget just how soft his lips were and finish what they started.

And their hearts just kept beating their love song.

**Yeah, this is definitely a favorite, I just hoped you liked it as much as I did. **

**Review Responses:**

**FFMMCLXIV—I knew there was something behind it that M&B weren't telling us, though as for why I don't know. But, yay, I win day two!**

**avatar209—I was a little baffled by the prompt as well, but I suppose I made it work in some way plus it added another way to look at the whole Avatar State vs. Katara outlook. ****But hey, to be a good writer you have to make a good sense out of baffling prompts as well as the good ones right?**

**Xeaphon—Well, I don't know if that is how it actually happened but—not to brag or anything—it is more reasonable than some of the things I've read. Thank you, though. **


	4. Birth

**Okay yes I skipped, like, two days but I was going through another one of those "Avatar's over and it's never coming back, AWS" kind of things and not even Kataang week could lift my spirits. But I'm back with a late update so you can yell and scream at me later. **

**I also did realize that this is the first story (that I can recall) that I've used 1****st**** person narration, this story being from Katara's POV. This idea was originally supposed to be the heartbeat story and the heart beat story was supposed to relate to butterflies but I found it better to flop them around.**

**Disclaimer: I don't won Avatar**

**Kataang Topic: Butterflies**

Birth

They say whenever a butterfly passes by you it's a loved one watching over you, and it's that thought alone that helps me keep my sanity.

It's been one year, one long emotional year since Aang passed away.

It was the strangest thing too. After the war was finally over and Aang defeated the Fire Lord, we were together and everything was…..happy. But then it all came crashing down when Aang got mysteriously ill—the doctor said the scar on his back was re-opened during the battle and it was bleeding uncontrollably—the one sickness that took his life. He just wouldn't get better, no matter how many times, the doctor or I or any other healer tried he just kept getting worse until he finally passed away that snowy evening. That night I cried so much, I didn't even know anyone could carry that many tears but it just seemed that all my love for him just came out in water.

"_Please Aang don't say that you'll be fine we just need another healer, that's all," I cried trying to put up the best front for the dying boy before me. _

"_Katara don't lie to yourself anymore, I'm not going to make it. You just have to accept it like I have. We don't have a choice." I let my tears fall openly; plugging down onto his chest and pounding on it as if it could make his heart beat any faster. _

"_No Aang you can't die, you promised me you'd give me a life with you, a family! You promised me you'd always love me!" _

"_And I will, I promise you that even in my absence I'll still love you." He grabbed my hands and kissed them shakily. _

"_Aang I love you," I sighed and hugged him as if it would be the last time; kissing him shortly after. It was a slow, loving kiss. He was too weak to go any further but even if he wasn't the point _

_of the kiss wasn't for it to be ravenous it was for it to be just as perfect as the one that started all of this. _

_I pulled back and he released his last breath before his whole body laid limp in my arms. _

"_Stay with me now, please Aang. Stay, don't go!" _

Ever since that day I haven't smiled, I haven't laughed, I haven't loved anyone else. I just come here every day when the sun is setting—Aang's favorite time of day—and sit. Sit and remember how much I loved that boy, how he saved the world, how wonderful a lover he was.

Somehow, though, a butterfly always passed by me when I sat there. Aang's grave was in a butterfly field so it wasn't a very unusual thing to see a butterfly every now and then but this one was special, I could tell. It was a yellow butterfly with a red-orange blending and a silver body, I had never seen a butterfly like that. At first I just thought of it as a rare species but it particularly seemed to take a liking to me.

It landed on my nose as it always did and fluttered its wings.

"Hi Aang," I said in the most cheerful voice I could conjure. About a couple months ago I had come to the conclusion that this butterfly was connected to Aang somehow, it reminded me so much of him, the color, the affection, the tingly feeling I got whenever it climbed up my face. So in a last effort to keep my sorrow for Aang at bay I named the butterfly after him.

"I see that you're breaking more hearts as usual." It seemed to be some sort mating season for the butterflies and every female wanted Aang but he refused to a great deal always flying over to me and landing on my shoulder or forehead in a possessive manner. Aang just fluttered his wings in response and I almost caught myself about to smile before I gradually creased my mouth back down. "Oh, Aang I'd say you haven't changed but well, you know." I let him crawl on my finger and I nuzzled him lightly. I knew it was weird to be in love with something like a butterfly but the memory of Aang was craved so deeply in that creature I couldn't help myself.

And the sun finished setting as it always did, making it our cue that me and Aang must separate as we always did.

"Aang, our time together just seems to get even more shortened doesn't it?" I asked him sadly before he flew away. I felt myself crying again like always after he left with the other butterflies out into the horizon. I looked down at the grave slowly taking it in as if I were staring at Aang himself.

"Thank you Aang, for keeping your promise."

**Yes, very short, very stupid, I know. Sorry, but something else just happened right while I was writing this and, well, my happiness level just now went down from very low to none-existent because of it so…..yeah. **

**Review Responses:**

**Avatar Wolf—I haven't gotten around to reading your story yet but I certainly will and compare the endings and get back to you on that. **

**FFMMCLXIV—wow, I didn't know my writing could have **_**that **_**much of an affect but hey, I'm not complaining. **

**XxFaithXxHopeXxLoveXx777—It's okay. It's better to say something than nothing at all. **

**nutshak—yay, my awesomeness level has increased ten-fold! And for the record you're awesome too. **

**beyondthesettingsun—thank you, unfortunately my favorite one was followed by this super crappy oneshot.**

**avatar209—yeah, I liked that plot way better, plus it gave me a work out on writing more steamy material since some of that is coming up in "Fire War Renaissance." **

**CptData—Sorry if the last one was confusing, and it is sad that Kataang week is almost over but we don't need a week to get all excited about Kataang right? **

**Xeaphon—I suppose it was pretty charged but that was the plan XD. **

**More to come, I have to play catch up before the week is over! **


	5. Final GoodBye

**So with Kataang week over today I decided to end it with a big bang triple update (which was very exhausting by the way). The other two should be up by the end of the day so I hope you enjoy them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**Kataang Topic: Mine **

Final Good-Bye

She was thinking about him again, about Jet.

Katara didn't know what attracted her to the rebel anymore, why, with her boyfriend sitting right across the room. But regardless she thought of him. It was the moon, a third quarter moon was the moon he passed away on, or so she concluded.

"Thinking about Jet huh?" Sokka asked suddenly when he saw his sister gazing out at the half moon.

"What?" Katara jumped and stared up at her brother, he had a half smirk, half frown on his face and took a seat next to her on the window couch.

"You don't have to lie, I know. You always think about him because he died on this moon, right?" Katara remembered to smile at her brother's surprising knowledge on her heart functions and made a mental note to ask him how he knew so much later. "I don't have to remind you who your boyfriend is do I?" He asked sometime later, nudging his head over to Aang who was playing with Momo along with Toph.

"No," Katara sighed and looked down.

"Don't go breaking his heart Katara, he doesn't deserve it." And with that the older water tribe boy stood and went to go join the others across the room. Katara pried her eyes away from the moon enough to gaze at Aang, her boyfriend—she smiled whenever the thought rolled off her mind—and someone who definitely didn't deserve for her to be thinking about other people, especially Jet, during the early stages of their relationship. He caught her gaze as well, smiling tenderly and blowing her a kiss. He was being incredibly sweet to her since they had only been dating for about two weeks and she found it rather adorable. She smiled back and pretended to catch the kiss and placed it to her chest. He smiled again and turned back to Momo.

He definitely didn't deserve this, not in this fragile stage of their relationship.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, are you okay, Katara?" Aang asked when he made his before bed visit to Katara's room. She was just sitting on her bed, unconsciously staring at the moon once again and not even fully aware Aang was in the room. "Because you didn't eat much of your dinner and your mind just seemed somewhere else and-……Katara?" She snapped out of her daze and looked up at him.

"Oh, Aang when did you get in here?"

"About five minutes ago, you're telling me I've been talking to you that long and you weren't even listening?" He threw his arms up in the air; sounding more disappointed than mad.

"Sorry Aang I just….I have a lot of things on my mind." Aang placed a gentle hand over Katara's and she snapped her head back up at him.

"You-you can tell me you know." He whispered, not knowing why he thought this situation required quietness.

"I know, but it's just I can't deal with how you might react."

"Try me," he challenged her; kissing her lips softly before answering. She sighed and leaned against his chest helplessly, and also finding any reason not to look at him.

"I think I'm cheating on you without cheating on you." She scrunched his chest in fear of seeing the panic stricken look on his face.

"What?" he said in an oddly calming tone to Katara and just hugged her tighter.

"I can't stop thinking about Jet, and I know he's gone but I can't get him out of my mind for some reason, and I know I'm not being fair to you." A tear trickled down her cheek slowly and landed on the fabric of his untied robe. "I'm so sorry Aang I know that-"

"Just stop Katara," he said more shakily now and she could even feel his arms trembling as he held her.

"Aang please-"

"Stop!" Katara finally found the strength to look up at him only to see his eyes filled with tears and his trembling sniffs trying to hold them back.

"Aang," she whispered and wiped them away only to have more fall. "I never wanted to hurt you, I just felt you had the right to know"

"Th-thank you for telling me." He sniffed and Katara doubled back and held _him_ now. The rest of their time spent together was a quiet calmness that soothed them both back to a sense of normalcy.

"Good night Aang," Katara said quietly as her young lover made his way back to his room. She wanted to kiss him good night but felt it was too much of a stretch for the news she had just given him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara awoke to the sound of her bed room door in the Fire Nation palace slowly creeping open and saw Aang's figure stomping in.

"Aang?" she asked; rubbing her eyes and sitting up but was forced back down roughly by the Avatar when he sat on her stomach and pinned her hands down atop her head.

"Aang?" she whispered urgently at the fire in his eyes.

"I'm not letting you do this!" He screamed loud enough that he probably woke up the whole palace but he didn't care not even at the scared look on his girlfriend's face. "I have no intension of ending us this easily! And I'm not going to let some dead guy break us up! You're mine now! Mine and no one else's" He knew he had hit rock bottom when he mentioned Jet in that manner to Katara but he still didn't care he was heated up enough for the thought to just cloud over his mind.

"Oh," Katara sighed and nuzzled into his shoulder and cried. "I'm sorry!" She said what felt like the millionth time that day and Aang just let his body relax atop hers.

"Don't," he muffled into her hair. "Don't,"

"I won't," she finished for him and kissed his lips carefully and quickly.

She wasn't going to let Jet ruin her life anymore. She was finally in a relationship where she was happy, and he wasn't going to ruin a good thing for her again.

Never again.

**I liked the ending to this actually as for the beginning…uh, well that's a different story. I just kind of considered this as Katara's final good-bye to Jet and finally relating all her feelings directed only to Aang. **

**Review Responses: **

**avatar209—Yep, the upcoming chapter (which I will update eventually….soon) of FWR is filled with steamy Kataang. Sorry this story made you sad but this one is happy (kinda). Oh, the last word is spelled R-E-N-A-I-S-S-A-N-C-E don't worry it took me a while to learn how to spell it without looking it up too XD. **

**nutshak—That's cool, It just fit with the story but no one dies in this story so…yay!**

**Xeaphon—Yeah, that's where I got the idea from and this song by Erika Badu about her being reborn as a butterfly and finally being with her lover. **

**Vanille Strawberry—Aww, thanks. **

**iheartkataang—No, please don't cry! But I'm glad my writing had a strong affect on you. **


	6. Enough to Fall

**Alright, I just had to eat some dinner and onward with the next installment! I know this idea is very random and weird but I couldn't help myself from writing it so bear with me here. It was pretty much inspired by a scene in the anime "Eureka Seven" where the two characters Anemone and Dominic were falling before being caught by their Robot "The end". This is very cliché but, hey, you know how it goes sometimes? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**Kataang Topic: Gravity**

Enough to Fall

"There!" Katara cried when she saw Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph flying up on the air ship as her and Zuko were mounted on a nearby pillar awaiting their arrival. Katara was well aware of her brother and friends but all she could seem to concentrate on was the boy beside them. They, tried, powerful boy slumped over Toph's shoulder in a last effort to support himself.

"Aang," she whispered to herself and stood on Appa and ran off him to the edge of the cliff. Zuko followed her accordingly, waiting for his comrades as well but he seemed a bit worried when Katara's breathing picked up.

"Katara?" Zuko asked quietly when the water bender began to take smaller steps towards the still approaching air ship.

"Aang," she whispered once before their eyes met even between all that distance. He smiled, she smiled and they felt as if they were floating. Before Katara knew it she was stepping off the edge off the pillar she was on, desperately trying to get closer to him, and found herself falling in the air down to the water below. "Aang?" She called out to him; finding it impossible for her to say anything else but his name she felt a familiar grasp on her.

"You're so crazy you know that." Aang said to her tiredly, but he tried to smile for her despite his utter exhaustion. Katara couldn't even register the fact that she was falling but only the little detail that she was wrapped in Aang's arms. He was alive. He was okay. When she had fallen the air ship was nearly in their midst but Katara could wait no longer. Luckily, Aang bent over the edge of the banner and caught her before gravity got its way.

"You're-you're okay." She chocked out and snuggled into his chest as the wind whipped the tears up in the air.

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't make it, that was last time remember?" The two laughed as much as they could until drawing their faces closer. Katara looked down to see that Aang had caught her right before her feet left the pillar, it really would've been a nasty fall if it continued. But that was Aang, getting her out of predicaments before she could even give them a second thought.

"I'm glad you're okay, Aang. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She moved in to hug him but only tripped slightly and almost fell again if it wasn't for Aang's fast reflexes at catching her again.

"Steady now, steady." He urged her and placed her slowly back on the pillar regardless of the fact that it was using up the last bit of energy he had to do a simple air bending move. She fell to her knees; taking him with her and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Aang," she whispered again, returning to her old methods of just saying his name.

"It's okay Katara, I'm here. Don't go all out on a limb." He hugged her as tightly as his weak form would allow him and kissed her cheek softly for the first time (that he could recall anyway) feeling thoroughly satisfied when she smiled and snuggled further into his shoulder.

**Yes, I know, stupid. But I still kind of liked it. The idea was floating in my head since…….forever. And, I lied I have school tomorrow and I need to get to bed if I want any hopes of waking up at 4:00 am so I'll have to update day seven tomorrow (boooooo!). Hope you understand…but you know….high school. **

**(Review responses in the next chapter.)**


	7. Square One

**Well, I was sick what can I say? And I still am but I got off my lazy butt and just wrote this anyway. So if it's a little suckish, you know why. **

**This is kinda off the last topic but it had some relations to it, more like what happened afterwards. But this **_**is **_**the last installment so I hope this has been a good series and I'm looking forward to the next Kataang week in the future. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

**Kataang Topic: Comatose (or what comes after the comatose).**

Square One

She looked over at how his form was bathed from the fiery glow of the camp fire. She couldn't help but smile even though she could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't at his best and brightest. It was only a day ago when he burned his own glider, the last material object he had left from the temple he once called home since his monk robes were now obsolete.

"He seems to be getting worse," Sokka mentioned when he came to say goodnight to his sister. The day had gone rather slow and the group just decided to stay at their camp site for a day to rejuvenate and get used to camping again.

"I know," Katara responded and turned her head to face him again. Aang didn't seem to be aware of the heavy conversation revolving about him because of the fact that he was as still as a statue but something told Katara that he was just as aware as she was.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Toph's voice entered in a faint whisper, Katara could tell that the events had took a toll on everyone, but Toph always seemed a bit more softened around these times.

"Yeah, you're really the only one who can do anything." Sokka added before grabbing Toph's hand and leading her off to her tent then going to his own. Normally, Katara would stick an argument when Sokka made such accusations about her being the only one to snap Aang back to reality but she had come to learn that he was, in fact, right about that. She could no longer deny that fact in her relationship with the Avatar without sounding like she had something to hide so she just left it at that and went over to the stilled Avatar, gazing at his structure as if he were a painting.

"Aang," She whispered in a scripted manner and his eyes darted over to her so quickly before resting them back on the fire before him. "I thought we should talk about some things." The way she worded it was _way_ off from how she planned it in her mind. The way it sounded no was like they were a…….couple or something.

"What?" his voice asked her softly and she felt herself smile at how it sounded slightly younger than his newly deeper voice always echoed. He twiddled his fingers nervously together and a tint 

of red appeared across his neck. Something Katara didn't expect since she hadn't even gotten to the meaty parts of their conversation yet.

"You know what I'm going to say Aang," Katara found it hard to say it somehow and hoped her thought was on the right track. He just looked up at her intently; Katara seemed to blush at how after he examined her face his eyes scaled the rest of her body slowly. Obviously her train of thought was wrong, either that or he didn't want to confront it.

"Tell me why you can't smile, tell me why after all we went through when you first woke up you're still so reserved and-and bitter!" She grabbed his shoulders tightly and forced his eyes up at her face again.

"You know what Katara, when you die and come back to life you tell _me _why _you're_ acting so bitter alright!" He turned his head a little to the right so he didn't meet her eyes directly and screamed his thoughts. "How would you _ever_ understand what I'm going through, I _died _Katara and if it wasn't for the faint little stroke of luck that you saved me I wouldn't be here. You've never experienced that." Katara looked down, not knowing what to say about anything he had just uttered, mainly because it was all true. She had never died and come back because of the lucky string of fate that a friend's love rescued her.

"You're right and I'm sorry, I just don't want us to wither back down to square one on this matter." She pulled him against her chest and she sighed of relief when she felt him nuzzle her lightly. Usually she would blush at the fact that, virtually, he was pressed against her chest but she knew it was in a comforting manner so she shrugged off the idea and just hugged him tighter.

"You're here because of the spirit water, can't we both just be grateful for that?" she added moments later and Aang pulled back slightly enough so they still had pretty close contact and blushed heavily.

"_You _saved me Katara not the spirit water," she whispered to her and she found herself blushing slightly as well. She didn't blush at Aang this much all that often so when she did she knew something special was happening between them. "Still water can't heal a broken soul, but it was because of you that it did." He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply then leaned forward as if to kiss her but then stopped so close yet so far away from her lips. He opened his eyes slowly and back away.

_What am I thinking? _Aang chastised himself. _I can't kiss Katara, not now! _

"I, uh," he mumbled but Katara just stood.

"Good night," she said dully and an interesting shadow passed over her eyes as she looked at him one last time before turning.

"Katara," Aang called out to her and she just stopped, not turning towards him. "I, I mean we're okay now you know. I mean we're not at square one. We're _way_ past that." He could see Katara cheeks raise in a smile even from behind as she entered her own tent and he smiled as well, forgetting how good it felt.

**I actually liked how that turned out…..wow. Anyway I don't know why I like to mess around with events from "The Awakening". I love that episode but I feel, as good as it was, it could've had so much more. So this could be classified as aftermath. **

**Review Responses**

**Chapter 5**

**avatar209—I suppose Aang's temper was a little OOC but I think he **_**could**_** get that mad if Katara just went up and wanted to end their huge build up relationship so soon. **

**Darkest Dove—Yep, I actually got the whole argument from the Manga/Anime "Kare Kano" where this one character, Arima, told his girlfriend Yukino something along those same lines. But yeah, Aangie went crazy, it happens.**

**Xeaphon—I know right, I think it's even funnier about how the majority of people who watch Avatar, originally geared as a 9-14-year-old show, are in collage or just plain adults. But it is pretty amazing of how much coupling fandom came out of a nick show. Who would've thought it? **

**Chapter 6**

**nutshak—I normally don't like to write about characters dying so you probably won't see a lot of that, unless it's, like, unavoidable or something. Hope you like this last installment. **

**Avatar Wolf—oh, well thank you, I always think most of my stuff is stupid but you know how we writers can get. **

**Vanille Strawberry—Sorry about "the horror" but we all have to go through it (darn you school!) Glad you liked the Aang/Katara/Jet thing, that idea was haunting me forever………in my sleep. **

**FFMMCLXIV—Lucky, my school year started two weeks ago.**

**Xeaphon—Yay, another Eureka 7 fan! Glad you liked my crazy idea dude. **

**Well, that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed the Kataangyness **


End file.
